-Kindred Spirits- A Fruits Basket Fan--Fiction
by Natarii Moon
Summary: Two best friends fall asleep watching Fruits Basket. When they wake up, they find they are now IN Fruits Basket! With Ookami falling for Momiji and Kitsune trying to find a way back to the real world... Their lives really have begun to turn upside down.


-Kindred Spirits-

-Part One-

It all started… by watching TV. It was really simple. The two friends, Kitsune and Ookami, were watching anime. They were anime buddies after all! The lucky choice for the week was "Fruits Basket". Ookami had actually been watching watching it for months- along with reading the manga- but was recently having Kitsune watch it with her. They were at Kitsune's house, and were quite enjoying themselves. Kitsune was stuffing popcorn in her mouth- and hogging most of it- while Ookami was fan-girling over one of the male characters. Most girls would pick Yuki, the "Prince", or Kyo, the bad boy… Some even picked Hatsuharu. But Ookami's heart was stolen. The thief was a certain blonde haired, brown eyed, candy-loving, hilarious and endearing fifteen year old boy that was often mistaken for thirteen years of age. This was fine by Ookami, because she was fourteen. The young teen adored Momiji Sohma.

Momiji was not perfect in the girl's eyes. He had quirks, but most of these she passed up because of his sweet and sensitive personality. He had a slightly high pitched voice, had a thing for girls tops, and was a bit hyper active, and sometimes a little annoying… But Ookami analysed all of this in a real life situation, though she liked him just the way he was.

First, the poor guy lived with a psychotic maniac named Akito, that most likely BEAT him. Second, he turned into a rabbit whenever hugged by any girl that wasn't apart of the zodiac curse. And third? Third, his own mother didn't want him. What kind of mother didn't WANT her own son?! If this were real life, Ookami would have been so disgusted… She would have cried. So yes, Momiji was of course under traumatic stress that provoked his actions. At least he wasn't a serial killer or anything… And along with being straight, he was a doll!

"I swear," Ookami cooed."He's the definition of adorable! If he were real, I'd marry him!" Kitsune looked over at her friend with a bored expression. "Aren't you taking the fan-girling a bit too far?" Ookami raised a brow and pulled out a poster of Adam Levine, practically shoving it in her friend's face. Kitsune almost drooled. Then, catching herself, turned away and covered her red face with her hands. "Move that perfection away from me!" Ookami chuckled darkly and purred, "Who's fan-girling a bit too much, now?" She tugged playfully on her friend's almost black, curly pony tail.

Ookami couldn't exactly understand why Kitsune liked Adam Levine so much... Sure, he was cute... But he was also covered in tattoos and had a sort of beard. Both of the two turned Ookami off. Plus... he was in his what... Fourties? Fifties? Personally, it kind of creeped her out.

Ookami put the poster away. "Now, someone like Greyson Chance is someone I'd fawn over," she commented. "He's hot, he's sixteen, and he has the richest voice... Plus! He plays piano! Don't tell me that's not attractive." She sighed. "Well, you are part blonde..." Kistune turned with an appalled face. "I'm not blonde!" "I said PART blonde." She pulled the golden curl and showed it to Kitsune. That curl was an experiment from Kitsune's sister. Kitsune rolled her eyes. "Back to the subject of Adam Levine."

Kitsune sighed. "That's your forte. And I don't care how old he is, Adam Levine is..." She caught her tongue before she said a bad word that would upset her friend. "Very sexy. Plus, you like pretty boys that are child like, like Momiji." Ookami huffed. "He's not THAT child like. It's just that..." "That he acts like you? Ow!" Kitsune rubbed her head where she had been hit with a pillow. "Great! You made me spill my popcorn!" Ookami grinned deviously. "Sorry."

After picking up all the crunchy, yellow bits, the two settled back down on the softness of Kitsune's double twin bed. "Kami, quit rolling around, would ya?" The fourteen year old raised her head, her straight brown hair falling in front of her eyes. "I can't help it! Your bed is so comfy!" She buried her face in the covers. Kitsune sighed. "Well I'm trying to watch Fruits Basket." She turned her face back to the screen. "Oh, look! Momiji!" Ookami's head snapped up as Kitsune chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep." Kitsune sighed, and lay back against the pillows, watching the moving characters of Yuki and Kyo fight. Again. She chuckled a bit. "Say that again, you dumb rat!" "Stupid. Cat." Yuki replied. As Kyo charged Yuki, Kitsune yawned. Blinking her dark brown eyes a few times, she realized just how tired she was. She took her glasses off and sat them on the night stand, rubbing her eyes a bit. Then, not bothering to turn off the TV, Kitsune pulled a spare blanket over herself and just like her best friend, fell asleep. And while Ookami dreamed of getting a new puppy, Kitsune dreamed of a sexy man wearing a black and white striped sweater that matched hers, dancing with her. And the man's name? Was Adam. Adam Levine.

"Oh my... Looks like my creator and her friend have fallen asleep... I should play a bit..." Then something caught her attention. "God, she's dreaming about Levine again..." She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "He is sexy..." Chuckling, the blonde haired, blue eyed, female demon moved toward the demon that possessed the dragon spirit.

Hotaru tapped Nemu's shoulder. "Oh, Nemu~!" She purred. "Nemu, I have an idea." Nemu turned a harsh gaze on the trouble causing, fox demon. "What?" She asked. "Look!" Hotaru pulled her to show her the scene of the two friends sleeping soundly. "Our admins are sleeping and are watching an anime!" "So what?" Nemu asked. "Here's my idea..." Hotaru narrowed her blue eyes deviously. "Put 'em in it."

Nemu's amber eyes lit up with the mischevious thought, and her lips curled into a snug smirk. "Hotaru, I must say... That idea..." Nemu chuckled darkly. "Sounds amazing." And Hotaru grinned. She knew Nemu wouldn't be able to resist messing with their admins. "I thought you'd say that." And with a flash, the sleeping friends... were gone.

When Ookami and Kitsune woke up, they were worried and scared, not to mention cold! They were in a dark alley, where they were in a comfy, warm bed. It was night time, and they had no idea where they were... Except for a really freaky, dark alley.

"I can't see," Kitsune said. "Well you don't have your glasses!" Ookami replied. She got on her hands and knees and searched, but not only was it dark... The glasses just weren't there. Ookami bowed her head in defeat. "I'm sorry, Kitty... They aren't here." The girl stood up and walked over to Kitsune, helping her friend up. "Do you have any idea where we are?" She asked. Kitsune shook her head. "Sorry, Kami. None of this is familiar." Ookami sighed. "It's fine... we'll just have to leave this alley. There are gangs and stuff..." And holding hands, the two began to walk toward what they figured was a street with cars and buildings and cross walks. As they got closer, they saw that it was! But before they got there, they heard a slurred voice. "Where da ya tink you're goin'?" Ookami stopped dead. She started shaking. Could this night get any worse?! Kitsune tugged on her hand, her eyes wide. "Ookami... we need to go." Nodding, the brunette followed orders and began walking again-stiffly. "Eh! I said where da ya tink you're goin'!" The two set off on a fearful run, their eyes wild with panic. "Help!" Ookami called. Kitsune looked over her shoulder to see a blurry figure making his way quickly toward them. "Hurry!" Kitsune cried. As they turned the corner, they bumped into somebody. Ookami did literally, and was knocked on her butt. She scrambled to her feet. "Please, sir!" She cried while Kitsune panted. "We're being chased, and we don't know where we are!" Kitsune nodded. "Please..." her voice was a quiet plea. "Help us." The man's dark eyes were soft. He nodded, and pushing the two girls behind him, he faced the attacker. "Give 'em to me!" The attacker shouted, pulling out a switch blade. "And why should I?" Came the man's soft reply. Even in a suit, the man was a good fighter. The attacker lunged toward him, and the black haired man caught his wrist, and twisted the weapon out of his grip. "Naughty, naughty. You shouldn't play with dangerous toys!" He then slammed his closed fist over the man's head, knocking him out cold. He turned to the girls. "So. Do you two need to call your parents?" They nodded. He handed the phone to Kitsune, who called. "They... They aren't answering!" She tried her sisters too. "You try!" Gladly taking the phone, Ookami tried too. But neither of her parents or her brother answered. "This isn't good..." The man smiled softly. "Here. I'll take you to the police where you can wait for you parents." After sitting at the station for two hours, Ookami began to feel tears prick at her eyes. "They aren't coming," she whispered. Kitsune hugged her. "It'll be alright, Kami..." The man turned toward one of the police officers. "They can stay with me for now. When their parents come, give them this address and number." He turned to the girls and smiled soothingly. "You two can come with me. " After explaining the situation, Kitsune and Ookami agreed. As they reached his house, something registered in Ookami's mind. "This place looks familiar," she whispered to Kitsune. Kitsune nodded. "His voice sounds familiar..." Right as they were about to enter, the black haired man in the suit turned. "Oh, by the way, my name's Shigure."

The three of them were now on the porch. "What?" Came Kitsune's reply. "Um... Excuse me, sir, did you say your name... is Shigure?" Ookami asked. Shigure turned and grinned. "Yepp! Shigure Sohma! Your savior!" The two felt sweat drops on the back of their heads. "You have got to be kidding me," Ookami whispered. "I... don't think he was," Kitsune replied quietly. "Um... you... we... uh..." "What she means to say," Kitsune interrupted her friend's stuttering. "Is that we're very grateful for your help." Shigure put his hands to his cheeks. 'Aww... Stop it, stop it!" He chuckled. He eyed them. "Are you two hungry? Tohru should be home soon." Ookami's eyes widened. "To-Tohru?! Tohru Honda?!" Shigure nodded. "Why, yes. Do you know her?" "Um... sort of," Kitsune said.

Ookami didn't get a chance to ask the question she was dying to ask.

"Hmm... well then... are you two very hungry?" Shigure asked. "YES." "Kitsune! Um... yes sir, a little bit." Shigure chuckled. "Oh, please don't call me sir, you make me feel like an old man!" "Maybe that's because you ARE an old man! Who the hell are they?!" 'That. Voice.' The two friends both turned to see none other than the hot tempered, orange haired, Kyo Sohma. "Ah, I see you're home. This is..." He frowned. "Well, you two never really told me your names." "Kitsune," The almost black haired girl said proudly, crossing her arms over her chest to look tough. As tiny as she was, really, it was just funny.

"Ookami," the brunette said quietly with a soft smile. "Aww!" Shigure clapped his hands. "Aren't they cute?!" Kitsune puffed her cheeks out and Ookami blushed with a sheepish grin. "I'm not cute!" Kitsune protested. Ookami glanced at her and raised a brow. "You suuuuure?" "SHUT IT."

Kyo sighed. "Why are they here, Shigure?"

Shigure crossed his arms over his chest and sat up straighter. "Well, see, I rescued them from an evil-" "BULL!" Kyo slammed his palms on the counter. "You're just being a pedophile now, aren't you?! Do you even know them?!" "Actually," Ookami cut in, laughing. "He really did save us, Kyo!" She continued to laugh, not noticing Kyo's jaw drop. "How did you know my name?!" "That," Kitsune began, "Is to be discussed another day."

The orange haired teen scoffed. "Whatever. When are Tohru and..." He caught himself before he said anything that would give anything away. "Yuki gonna be home with the food?"

Kitsune and Ookami, who had been discussing the glasses issue quietly, turned their heads to him. They had been discussing how Kitsune would see, since they weren't going to make Shigure pay for new glasses... Though he was a rich author... But at Orange-Top's words, their thoughts went to food.

Seeing as they were no longer in America and were in Japan, Ookami's thoughts wandered to Asian food. Miso Soup, Lomein, Chow Mein, Sushi, Rice, Orange Chicken, Sweet and Sour Chicken... All seemed utterly delicious to the famished girl. "Food sounds good..."

"Food does sound good," Kitsune agreed. "Food sounds amazing..." The two almost drooled and could practically see food right in front of them, they were so hungry. "Food..." They moaned.

"Tohru and than damn pretty boy better get here soon before..."

"Stupid cat," a calm voice replied. "We just got home."

In unison, the two friends thought the same thing.

'And the fight begins...'

-Part Two-

Ookami and Kitsune stiffened. Kitsune was twiddling her thumbs, and Ookami was playing with some of her hair, braiding and unbraiding it, surprisingly fast. "Shigure, who are these two?" Yuki's voice asked. The best friends could here something heavy being put on the floor. Probably a bag of food... Oh, food...

"This is Kitsune and Ookami. I saved them." Shigure got a smug look on his face. Yuki sighed. "Some how, I doubt that..." "Well, ya shouldn't." Kitsune looked at him over her shoulder. "Cuz he ain't lyin'." Ookami's eyes widened. "Kitsune, don't be rude." She said softly. Then she looked over at Yuki. He was even more handsome in person... "He really did save us," she said with a smile. "We don't have anywhere else to go until our parents come... and..." She blinked back the tears. "We're sorry for intruding in on your home."

Tohru shook her head. "Oh, no, not at all! If Shigure says it's okay, you're welcome to stay as long as you need to!" Yuki smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry for getting you upset, miss. It's just... Shigure can be a bit of a flirt, is all. In all outcomes, he's really harmless, but sometimes it just bugs me." Ookami grinned. "Thank you! And that's okay, Yuki!"

His eyes widened. "How did you-" "Kyo said it," Kitsune interrupted. Then she looked over at Ookami. "You need to add the kun! It's not polite if you don't, we're not in America anymore. Remember?" Ookami's eyes were as big as saucers. "That's right!" Se turned to Yuki and bowed her head. "I'm... I'm very sorry, Yuki-kun... I'm still getting used to things."

He smiled softly. "Don't worry about it, miss. I'm not upset." Ookami looked up and grinned. "Thank you!" Tohru chuckled. "Are you two hungry?" At the same time the two jumped to their feet. "Yes, please!" They cried, big smiles on their faces. Tohru just grinned. "Well then-" she stopped. "You two are so dirty... Would you like a change of clothes?" "Oh, Tohru-san, we don't want to intrude..." Ookami stuttered. "You wouldn't be intruding at all! Please come with me!"

The two looked at each other. Kitsune shrugged. They followed Tohru up to her room. Tohru was rifling through her dresser, trying to find stuff that looked like it would fit them. She turned and smiled at them. "Here." She gave Kitsune gray sweat pants and a yellow tee-shirt, and Ookami blue sweat pants and a blue tee-shirt. "Thank you!" Ookami said. "We appreciate this so much!" She grinned. "You're very welcome! Now let's go down and get some food, okay?" The two nodded. "Sounds good!" Squealed Kitsune.

"Wow, you must be hungry..." Tohru said, kind of dazed. Kitsune had ate a lot of... well, everything. "Kitsune, slow down! You're gonna get a stomach ache! Plus! They need to eat too." Ookami scolded. "I'm not gonna get a- oww..." Ookami sighed. "I-" "Don't... you... dare... You say 'I told you so', and I'll punch you out of this dimension," Kitsune groaned.

Everyone was now staring at Kitsune with wonder and surprise. "Is she always this much of a butt?" Kyo asked. "Yepp," replied Ookami boredly. "But I'm used to it, so don't worry. She can't stay mad at me for very long, because I'm one of the few that puts up with her nonsense. And one of the only few who can calm her down to reason."

"And ya better be glad about it," Kitsune muttered. "Oh, I am!" Ookami giggled. "You guys are weird," Kyo said quietly. "Talk about it," Ookami said. "Yeah... fell asleep watching Fruits Basket, and look! Here we are!" Kitsune whispered, to low for anyone to hear... But Shigure did. "Excuse me?" He asked. "What do you mean by that?" Kitsune looked up. "What does who mean by what?" "You," Shigure said. "What do you mean by you "Fell asleep watching Fruits Basket, and look! Here you are!" What do you mean by that?"

Kitsune looked at Ookami in fear. "Um... Um..." Ookami looked at Kitsune. "Should we tell them why we're here?" She asked. Kitsune shrugged. "Do we have any other choice?" Ookami sadly shook her head. "Really, I don't think we do," she whispered.

She turned back to the other confused faces at the table. "Um... My name is Ookami and that's Kitsune. We came from America. We fell asleep watching an anime with you guys in it... And when we woke up, we were in an alley..." She began describing their whole story.

"So that's why... When I mentioned Tohru... you started freaking out... And why when I said my name you both turned pale..." Shigure murmured. "And why you didn't know about the Japanese customs of greeting and names," Yuki said quietly. "Well I don't believe it!" Kyo shouted, standing up. "How else would Kami know your name?!" Kitsune cried, standing up too. "It's not like you had on a name tag or anything!"

"Shigure probably said it! Plus! Who would believe this crap?! It's bull! You're just trying to get money, or something!" Ookami was on the brink of tears. She stood. "You don't believe me?! You stupid, stupid cat! You and Yuki always fight! Shigure's obsessed with High School girls and Tohru used to live in a tent! When hugged by the opposite gender, everyone in this house except for Tohru turns into a freaking animal! Why is our story less believable than yours, when you turn into mammals?! Huh?! Care to tell me that?!" Ookami was panting heavily now. Kitsune and everyone else was staring at her.

"Ookami," Kitsune said quietly. "You shouldn't have said that..."

As if she didn't hear her, Ookami fell to her knees and began crying. So much had come over her. So much anger and hurt and fear... She didn't know what else to do. She was terrified. She also knew... after what she said, they'd have to tell Akito... she was scared. Really, really scared. She didn't want to meet Akito. She didn't want to be hurt or have her memory erased.

Ookami suddenly felt Kitsune hugging her, and a hand rubbing up and down her back. "Please," she whimpered. "Don't take me to him... Don't take us to see him..." "Who?" Yuki asked. "Akito," Ookami whispered. "The head of the family... don't take me to him..." Yuki stiffened. This poor girl... If her story was true, he couldn't do that to her. And he was pretty darn sure her story was true. "Don't worry," he whispered. "We won't... You'll be okay."

Later that night, Kitsune and Ookami were sharing a pallet, and were fast asleep. They looked so peaceful... Not exactly happy, but peaceful. Ookami's cocoa hair was fanned out over one pillow, while Kitsune's curls fanned over the other, the deep brown shining jet black through the window. "Shigure," came Tohru's soft voice. Shigure raised his head, and looked over his shoulder at her. "Yes, Tohru?" He had been watching them sleep, taking in their story. "Do... you belive them?" She asked. Shigure nodded. "Yeah... do you?" Tohru nodded with a smile. "I don't think any girl would get that emotional over a lie... And... I don't think they'd lie and know that much. I feel bad for them..." He nodded. "I see... Yes, you're right." "I'm really tired..." "Then go sleep," Shigure said, chuckling. "I will... but... Shigure?" "Yes, Tohru?" "Yuki promised her. Don't take them to Akito... please." His eyes widened as she went up to her room to go to bed.

He sighed. For quite a while he thought about the request. Tohru was like his daughter to him... And that Kitsune was a funny little Spit-fire, though Ookami some-what reminded him of Tohru... and someone else. A little blonde boy.

Then came his quiet reply, though he knew she wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Alright, Tohru..."


End file.
